1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a blood collection tube in which an anticoagulant is enclosed.
2. Description of Related Art
Such a blood collection tube as described in the official gazette of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 38,536/1983 has been hitherto proposed. This blood collection tube comprises a bottomed tube whose open end is hermetically sealed by a plug and a porous support having an anticoagulant such as heparin sodium carried thereon, accommodated in said bottomed tube.
In the conventional blood collection tube mentioned above, however, an anticoagulant is carried by impregnation on a porous support such as nonwoven fabric, and it is therefore difficult to control the quantity of such anticoagulant impregnated therein. Moreover, such a blood collection tube in which the quantity of an anticoagulant carried on a porous support is too much or too less than a standard value is not proper because its use may compromise the reliability of the clinical inspection results of the blood collected by that blood collection tube.